mancationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Festivals and Events
The following is a listing of fun events in the U.S. and worldwide. January *CES, formerly called the Consumer Electronics Show in Las Vegas. CES is a trade show, only for industry professionals, analysts and media. But there are still ways to get in, especially for bloggers. At CES, the next generation of electronic devices is on display. *Adult Entertainment Expo in Las Vegas. The AVN Adult Entertainment Expo is the place for fans to meet their favorite porn stars. *Harbin International Ice and Snow Sculpture Festival in China. (See entry on Wikipedia and Boston.com's The Big Picture.) *Quebec Winter Carnival in Canada. *Sundance Film Festival in Park City, Utah. February *Winter Olympic games (every four years). The 2018 Winter Olympics are in PyeongChang, South Korea. *The National Football League's Super Bowl. *Daytona 500 race at Daytona International Speedway in Daytona, Fla. *Carnival in Rio de Janeiro. Rio de Janeiro has long been regarded as the Carnival Capital of the World. The Rio Carnaval is not only the biggest Carnival, it also is one of the most interesting artistic events on the globe. (See Rio Carnival entry in Wikipedia.) *Sapporo Snow Festival in Japan. March *South by Southwest (SXSW) is a set of music, film and interactive festivals and conferences that take place every spring, usually in March, in Austin, Texas. (See Wikipedia entry on South by Southwest.) *St. Patrick's Day festivities in Boston, Chicago and New York. April *NCAA men's basketball Final Four. *Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival in Indio, Calif. May *Indianapolis 500 auto race. *Kentucky Derby horse race at Churchill Downs in Louisville, Ky. *Electric Daisy Carnival, electronic dance music festival, in Las Vegas. June *E3, the Electronic Entertainment Expo, in Los Angeles is a trade show for the video game industry. It's for industry workers, press and analysts, but there are ways of getting in to see the show and other associated events. July *Summer Olympic Games (every four years). The 2020 games will be in Tokyo and the 2024 games Paris. (See official Olympics webpage and the Olympics Wiki on Wikia.) *Running of the bulls in Pamplona, Spain. The event is part of the Festival of San Fermin. (See article on "Bull Running in Spain" at Spain-info.com.) *Comic-Con in San Diego. Comic-Con is a giant convention devoted to comic books and science-fiction and fantasy movies and TV shows. *Bonnaroo Music and Arts Festival in Manchester, Tenn. *Calgary Stampede in Alberta, Canada. *The World Series of Beer Pong in Las Vegas. The World Series of Beer Pong is the largest, longest-running organized beer pong (aka Beirut) tournament in the world, created by beer pong players, for beer pong players. August *Lollapalooza music festival in Chicago. *Tomatina is a festival in Bunol, Spain, where participants throw tomatoes at each other. (See Wikipedia entry on Tomatina. Also, Man Tripping covered Tomatina in an April 18, 2008, article.) *Redneck Fishing Tournament in Bath, Ill. September *Burning Man festival in northwest Nevada, about 100 miles from Reno. *Oktoberfest in Munich, Germany. Oktoberfest is a celebration of German beer, food and culture held from late September and into October. (See article on Wikipedia about Oktoberfest. See also Mancations Wiki section on Germany.) *Class VI Mountain River white-water rafting on the Upper Gauley River in West Virginia. For 22 days each fall (in September and October), the Army Corps of Engineers opens the Summersville Dam and unleashes some of the best rapids in the country. Class VI is located in Lansing, W.V. *Kentucky Bourbon Festival in Bardstown, Ky. *Annual Custer State Park Buffalo Roundup in Custer, S.D. October * The Trailing of the Sheep Festival in Sun Valley, Ketchum and Hailey, Idaho. November * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City December * New Year's Eve in New York City's Times Square